1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus with color filters, an image capturing system with color filters, and a processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technology has existed for detecting incident light, light transmitted through a yellow filter, light transmitted through a red filter, and light transmitted through a corrective filter, and then calculating R, G, B values based on the detected light, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-027667.
However, although the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-027667 can obtain R, G, B values, the technology is unable to obtain a signal representative of infrared light.